Game of Life
by TheresNoGoodNamesLeft
Summary: Basically my first fanfic, so I'm welcome to critisism. Sorry for any errors or if it's just a horrendous story that you feel you have unfortunatley stumbled apon. But it can't possibly be that bad  AU, high-school fic. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**My first story, so sorry if it sucks. Anyway, I hope there's at least one person who does like it. Anyway, almost everything belongs to Nintendo except for this god-awful mix-up of a plot. Enjoy! **

**P.S. Sorry if there's random spacing between lines or some spelling errors. There shouldn't be anything too unrecognizable.**

**January 18, 2014- I'm back! I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but from this point I'll do my best to keep on updating. I'm going to fix some errors in the first two chapters, and maybe add on to chapters three through six, because those were seriously terrible. Keep in mind, it has been about two years since the last update, so there may be obvious changes in my writing style. It's February now that I've finally decided to upload this rewritten first chapter, so you can see how slow I am.**

Looking around at what was once only mine, I couldn't help but recall all of the memories I'd had. Countless hours playing with all of the dolls that I had carelessly thrown around the room, hiding behind the thick, velvety blue floor length curtains, which ultimately led up to the balcony, where I had spent most of my middle school years just looking out at the world around me, taking in the wonderful sights I saw. Now, looking at the bare gray walls, I could sense a hollow feeling slowly creeping up in my chest. Everything that was there was gone- the queen-size wooden bed with the white sheets and canopy, the vanity stationed next to the door, covered in every type and color of cosmetics imaginable, and the computer desk and bookcase, placed next to each other opposite the bed. Now it was just an empty shell, soon to be occupied by a new family, never to be mine again.

"Hurry up and bring down your boxes, Zel!" my father hollered from the foyer. I sighed, picking up the last few boxes I could carry, leaving the heavier ones for my father.

We were leaving our awesome home in the more peaceful part of the city to go live in some hick-town in Hyrule, and in the middle of April, freshman year. Those farmer kids probably stuck to some little clicks formed by the family lineage of their favorite cow, making it impossible for me to fit in.

I loaded the boxes into the back of the moving van, and saw my father come out with the rest. I took in the atmosphere of this house and couldn't imagine why my parents could have decided to leave. It was almost like a mansion, with fifty acres of lush land sprawling out behind it, so my mom could've just cleared of a few feet for the garden she's been dying to have. And why did my dad want to move? He has a stable job and makes loads of money. Is it because of the farm that he bought along with the house? He could've set up a damn farm right next to my mom's freakin' garden! Why do they have to be so rash?

"Calm down, you look like your about to have an aneurysm"

"Yeah, and what's up with your outfit? A blue tank-top with camo shorts? What the hell?" Looking at my shirt, I saw that it was white, and wondered if whoever was speaking was color blind. I looked up only to see two airheads staring at me with their bug eyes, their blond hair done in some insane fashion. Wonderful. Not only am I leaving behind my hopes and dreams, but my last memory of this city will be of these tramps that I call my friends. Although we'd gone through so much together, I could barely stand the sight of them, and I realized that never having to deal with their constant bullshit would be the one good point to moving.

They tried to talk to me, but I pretended to be busy. I waved goodbye to them, on the outside looking like I was about to burst into tears and beg them to come with me, and on the inside rejoicing, and anxiously awaiting the moment they turned the corner and I would never have to see them again. They were the sluts of the school, and I was embarrassed to be seen near them, but I just couldn't tell them to go away. I heard a slam, and looked up to see my dad closing the metallic door to the back of the moving van.

"C'mon Zel, get in the car. Only a little while until we get to begin our new lives!" my father cheerfully called, making his way to the silver Aston Martin in the driveway. I felt like I was about to cry. THIS is our home! THIS is the only place I want to live! But I knew I couldn't, so I stole one last glance at our little white house on the hill, then climbed into the back seat of the car. Looking out at the sky, it looked like a storm was brewing, and the impending storm clouds in the far back would say that I was correct. At least the weather is agreeing with my mood.

"Hey dad, how long is the drive?"

" It's about seven hours." my father stated, keeping his eyes on the road groaned internally, and laid down in the back seat, hoping I could get in some sleep instead of looking out the window at the "beautiful scenery", as my mother called it. I'm pretty sure it's nothing more than the endless farmland and fields that you inevitably see whenever you're driving out of the city. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was the constant thump of the car every time my father drove over the millions of potholes scattered everywhere across the roads.

I was dreaming that I was back at home, safely nuzzled under a blanket on the balcony, staring longingly at the sky and wondering what it would be like if I was living somewhere beyond this home. "You have no idea." my subconscious muttered wryly. The dream dragged on, and eventually I woke to the sound of a stranger and my father talking.

"Okay, so I drive straight for half a mile, then turn left at the intersection, right?'' my father questioned.

"Yup, and if you get stuck, just call me and I'll tell you where to go.", was the strangers response, followed by someone swiftly writing down their phone number on a piece of paper. As the car drove away, the stranger hollered "By the way, welcome to town!"

"My, aren't the people here so nice?'' my father asked in a happy tone.

"Yes, they are. It's about time we've met people with so much hospitality!" my mother responded just as brightly.

"They're just buttering us up so that we don't suspect them when they steal our car.", I stated. Hey, I deserved to put my input out, too!

" ZELDA!" my parents shouted, turning around to glare at me. Hey, it's true. Still laying down on the backseat, I sat up and looked out the window. What I saw shocked me. How was I supposed to hate this place when it was so beautiful? Gone were the storm clouds that so often showed their unwelcome heads. Instead, the sun was shining peacefully, and judging by what the people were wearing, it was quite warm outside. The grass was a vibrant green color and all trees and flowers were in full bloom. The people themselves just looked plain happy. No one trying to go out of their way to show the town who's the best. Their clothes were a bit plain, though, but that just let me notice them more as people instead of mannequins. We drove a bit farther, my dad following the man's directions, until we drove up to a house. I was a bit disappointed by the size, taking note that there was no way all of my stuff could possibly fit into the whole house, let alone the room I was getting. It was two-story, but really small, made of stone and had a red roof. There was an oak tree near the front left corner of the house with a tree house placed high up in the branches.

_How's that for a balcony?_

Lost in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed that my parents had already evacuated the car and went to the moving van, which was being driven by my father's friend, who worked for a moving company. I decided to wander around. By the front of the house, there were flower buds, soon to sprout into beautiful plants. I walked around to the back, where I saw acres of land. I remembered that I previously overheard my parents talking about owning a pumpkin and potato farm, and I could just imagine loads of kids flocking here every October to go pumpkin picking.

"Zel! Do you want to go check out the inside? "my father called.

"Sure!" I replied, anxious to see my room. My dad had previously told me which one I would be getting. I would be on the second floor while my parents would be on the first. Walking in, I was immediately in the living room. It was a pretty blue-tinted white. The next room was the kitchen /dining room, both shades of a warm yellow. Continuing, through the house, I came to a hallway with a staircase at the end. Climbing up it, I stepped in front of the wooden door that would lead to my room and turned the knob. Glancing around, the walls were a blue-gray color. The same color I wanted my old room painted. I smiled to myself, knowing that this was the work of my parents. It was about half of the size of my old room, but for some reason I wasn't as disappointed as I thought I would be. Being that there was no balcony, there was a floor to ceiling window overlooking the soon-to-be pumpkin/potato farm. I was starting to imagine all that I could do to make this room more like my old, and got caught up in all of the fantasies, until my mother came in.

"Zelda, why don't you go out and look around the town?"

"'Kay, I will."

I made my way back out the house, and decided to go the way that we drove here, seeing as there were many people and buildings there. I tried to take in my surroundings. There were many differences between this town and the city, but I never really liked the city, and I hate to say this town was starting to grow on me. I saw some teenagers, probably going to the same school as me. Some of them were riding around fields on horses, racing each other, and others were going to eat food with friends. I longed to be in one of those groups, but who would want to be friends with me? No one.

"Hey you! Yeah, you, the new girl!" I heard someone shout. I scanned around me, and then almost had a heart attack when I saw a group of about six people come towards me. One of them was a girl about five feet tall, with short green hair. Following her were two guys, one tall and a bit chunky with brown hair, the other huge and muscular with reddish-brown hair and slightly tanned skin. There was also a white-haired red eyed girl with a hard but kind expression, a tan girl with flaming red hair tied up in a ponytail, and a blonde girl, with sparkling blue eyes, who reminded me somewhat of the girls back home, mainly because of her I'm-better-than-you face. What would they want from me?

….. They're totally going to rob me.

"What's your name?" asked the green haired, an excited expression on her face.

" Ummm...it's Zelda." , I replied hesitantly.

"WELCOME TO OUR HUMBLE TOWN, PRINCESS ZELDA!" she shouted, frightening me and getting the attention of the other people passing by. Who knew such a little girl could scream so loud? And what did she just call me? Probably noting the puzzled expression on my face, the girl began to explain.

"Hyrule is a country with many legends, and there is one about the Hero of Time. The hero was put on a journey to save Hyrule from destruction, and was helped by the six sages, along with Princess, who turned out to be the seventh sage. Looking through the history books, we've realized we all have a strong resemblance to the sages, and let's just say you look more like the princess than anyone else we've met before. Anyway, since the names were lost along with time, we're just relying on looks to call ourselves the sages. Got all that?" Either these kids are just joking around and having a good time, or they're crazy. Either way, it's better to belong to a group then be alone. I decided I should just get to know them better.

"I see. And your names would be...?" I asked, hoping that their names weren't as crazy as they were.

The short girl spoke up. "I'm Saria, the Sage of the Forest. The chubby one is Rauru, Sage of Light, while the big guy is Darunia, Sage of Fire. The tan one is Nabooru, Sage of Spirit, the one with red eyes is Impa, and the one that looks like a bitch is Ruto, the Water Sage.''

"Nice to meet you all. What am I then?" I asked, trying to distract Ruto, who looked like she was about to tear Saria's throat out after she gave that kind description of her.

"You are the princess of this country, and the leader of us all. We must obey your commands. OH GLORIOUS LEADER, IS THERE ANYTHING I CAN DO FOR YOU? ANYTHING AT ALL?" she screamed in a joking manner, bowing down to me. We all stared at her before cracking up. We were all dying, except for Ruto, who had her nose stuck up in the air. But who cares about Ruto?

"So, what was the princesses and sages relationship with the hero?" I asked Saria, wondering.

"Well, the water sage, which would be Ruto, was in love with him, while the rest of us were his friends. However, the hero didn't love Ruto, and there are some hints pointing to him falling in love and ending up with the seventh sage, and princess, which would be you." she stated with an eyebrow waggle. Wow. These people really did their research. But is it even true? Well, apparently Ruto took it seriously, because she was glaring at me as if I had stolen something that had once been hers. In this case, the hero.

"Well, now do we have to go on a hunt for the hero?" I asked jokingly." No" Saria replied, dead serious. "We've already found him a long time ago." She pointed across the street at a blonde guy who had a slighter, more agile frame than Darunia and Rauru. He looked up, although not noticing us, and I couldn't help but notice how gorgeous his eyes were, and how charming he looked altogether. Next to me, I could tell Ruto noticed to.

_Well, if this is the hero I end up with, I don't mind being the princess_

I had a feeling that this town wasn't going to be so bad. Brushing my brown-ish red-ish blonde-ish hair out of my eyes, I heard Saria call out " Hey Link! Come meet the Princess!" Well, what a wonderful way to be introduced to just about the hottest guy I've ever seen! He shook his head at her and pointed at the bags he was carrying.

"Looks like he has some chores to do. Let's go help him out!" Rauru suggested, and Ruto all but flew over to him. Well, if the sage of water flung over to the hero like Ruto to Link every time she saw, I don't blame the hero for hating her. I started towards my new friends, who were already by him, eager but frightened to talk to him. What was his name again? Didn't Saria call him Link?

My phone suddenly rang, and I pulled it out of the pocket to see my mom was calling. Not wanting to face her wrath later, I picked it up.

"Yeah, mom? You need something?" I asked, a bit impatient to rejoin my friends.

"Well, I was wondering if you could drop by the hardware store and buy some light bulbs. Some of the ones in the house are burned out." she told me.

"'Kay". I hung up the phone, groaning. Well, I guess no meeting Link for now. Instead, I have to set out on a mission to find a hardware store with a location unknown to me. I turned around and started to walk down the road full of shops when I heard a voice call out to me.

"Hey, where are you going?" Impa asked me. You could tell she seemed kind of offended. "You don't hate us, do you? Is it something about Link? Do you not want to meet him?" I laughed at how she misjudged the situation. If anything, I would be glad to stay with them. Especially Link.

"No, my mom wants me to go stop by a store to get some light bulbs. Can you point me in the right direction?"

"I can walk you to it, if you'd like"

"That'd be great! If it weren't for you, I would probably end up walking aimlessly up and down the streets", she scoffed after I said that, and I looked up to see her smilingly warmly at me. "It's not a problem."

We walked side by side, none of us speaking, but it wasn't awkward as most silences usually were. I took in Impa's looks, and saw that she was, in her own unique way, beautiful. Her blood red eyes and white hair, along with her red lipstick and dark clothing, made her look menacing, but her motherly facial expression just made her seem like a caring person. If I was to have someone who I could trust with anything, it would probably be her.

"So I take it that Ruto has a crush on Link?", I asked, already sure of the answer.

"You don't know the half of it." She responded. "It started when Link first came here. His parents died when he was just an infant. I think they were caught in a house fire or murdered. Something like that. Well anyway, he was put into an orphanage as there was no trace of other family members. When he was about four, his grandmother, who had lived her whole life in this town, had found him and took him in. He was a strange boy. Everyone was sure he was mute. Hell, they still think he is. He only ever speaks to his grandmother, and when there's no one around, us. I guess he's just shy, or doesn't know whether he should trust people with what he says. _Anyway_, Ruto once got lost in the woods behind his house, and after he rescued her, she went around gloating that the two of them would be together forever. In reality, Link's probably wishing that she'd just spontaneously combust. We're all wishing she would."

"Add me to the list" I stated seriously. Impa laughed and jokingly punched me in the shoulder.

"Well, here we are." Impa cheerfully sang out, pointing at the rundown sign that probably said "hardware store" or something along the lines. However, that was just an inference. It could've said something about a crazy witch hut and I wouldn't have known. I quickly ran inside it, went to the light bulb section and picked up what looked the most like something that would fit in the ceiling lamps at my new home. I bought them for a surprisingly cheap price compared to the ones at my old home, and ran out. Impa was standing under the shade cast by a weeping willow planted by the front of the store.

"So where to next?", Impa questioned me.

"I don't know, probably home to drop these off." I said, pointing to the bag with the light bulbs.

"I'll walk you there. Then I'll know where you live so I can visit you". I was still curious about some things about the rest of the 'sages'. "So, you've all known each other since you were kids?". Impa nodded.

"So, are you in the ninth grade?"

"...We should be. The schoolhouse caught on fire the beginning of the year. Classes have been halted until it is rebuilt, so we all just spend our days hanging out. Haven't you noticed there's a bunch of kids out twelve p.m. on a Monday?" Well, don't I feel stupid. It should've been obvious. And it was twelve p.m.? When did we depart from the city? Five in the morning! Impa smirked, knowing by my silence that I was thinking over how I could've missed this.

'' So, what do you think of our circle of friends?" Impa asked, changing the subject. I thought it over.

"Well, you all seem really nice, and I like how you all know so much about Hyrule's ancient history. Although, Ruto doesn't seem to like me, and I haven't had a chance to meet Link." I told her honestly, as we walked up to my driveway.

" Well, you're going to have plenty of time for that. He lives across the street from you" Impa said in a wry tone. I whipped my head around and looked across the street. There I saw Ruto, trying in vain to get the attention of a guy whose unbelievable blue eyes were gaping solely at me.

**So, I've spent the whole day fixing the spelling errors in every chapter, and hopefully I've managed to get them all. If there is any grammar or spelling issues just tell me and I'll make sure to fix them :)**

**Back when I first wrote this, I was using a computer that didn't have word on it, so I used word pad instead, so I didn't get those cute little squiggles correcting my mistakes. I didn't think it would be much of a problem, because I was confident in my writing and didn't believe that there would be any mistakes. Thanks seventh grade self, for almost killing your future self with your writing**

**Reading through this again just feels so insane. There's no real excuse for my long hiatus, but the main reason I stopped updating was because my father decided to take my old computer-which had all of chapters seven through twelve-and ship it off to my cousin, who decided he didn't want the computer and probably trashed it. All of my motivation shriveled up and died at that point.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, no reviews, but I'm still back with a second chapter. I hope it's okay :P.**

**February 25, 2014- Second chapter rewrite starting now, thank you again to everyone who stuck to my story.**

I knew I would be frozen in my place until those eyes were off me, and they seemed perfectly fine just keeping their gaze trained on me. I was almost relieved when Ruto started talking to him, trying to get his attention away from me.

"Soooooo, Link. What do you think of my outfit today? Isn't it just great? I had to travel all the way to Termina to find a good tailor!" He nodded, though his gaze was still on me.

"Wow! It looks like you've had a change of heart! Or maybe you've just been in denial. Tell me, Link, have you always loved me?" .I'm guessing that he had no idea what Ruto was saying. What would it take to get the damn kid to look away? Was there something wrong with me? Was it THAT unusual for someone to move here? Maybe I was just weird.

Ruto, overjoyed with the news, pounced on Link, which looked slightly like a lion pouncing on some unfortunate and unsuspecting prey. Actually, looking exactly like a lion pouncing on its prey. I'm kind of a National Geographic documentary expert. _Hehe, poor Link._

Immediately, he tried to lift her off gently, and when she didn't budge, he flung her off and ran, coming behind the safety wall that is Impa. Looking at Link's shocked expression, I couldn't help but start laughing. The kid looked like he just escaped an encounter with a wild boar. And Ruto was looking up with an expression that told you she did not quite comprehend the situation. In short, she looked like an idiot, and I started laughing even harder. I wished I hadn't, though, because almost immediately Link went back to staring at my face, and it's much harder to ignore someone when they're standing three feet in front of you.

Sensing how uncomfortable I felt, Impa began to introduce us to each other.

"Link, oh great hero of time! On this glorious spring day, our beloved princess has come forth! MEET PRINCESS ZELDA!" Link just smiled a tiny smile and gave a small wave. Impa immediately karate chopped the back of his knees, causing them to give out, and glared at him. He sighed, grabbed my hand and pecked it. I remembered that Impa and Link, along with the other five, were in a crazy little "we are the descendants of hero's" group. A group which I still belonged in. However, this didn't change the fact that Link was kissing my hand, and my face began to burn. I began to pull my hand back, and Link immediately let go of it, his face also red. He didn't have enough time to stand up, though. A furious Ruto marched up to Link, a comical expression of jealousy plastered on her face.

"HOW COULD YOU!" she screeched in her obnoxious voice before slapping him across his face. The slap echoed, and you could tell that it hurt from the blood red mark that had immediately appeared and the shadow of tears beginning to form in his eye, which sure as hell weren't there because of Ruto's leaving.

"Hey, you okay? Do you need some ice?" I asked Link, my voice filled with concern. He was just such a...quiet person-for lack of a better word- and you couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He looked shocked that I had talked to him, and began shaking his head furiously, declining my offer to help. I was wondering why he wasn't talking when I remembered how Impa told me that he wouldn't trust just anybody, and wouldn't talk to anyone unless he trusted them. It was now number one on my to-do-list to become close friends with Link, since I was now eager to see if his voice would match with his looks. His** amazing **looks. His perfect face, his unforgettable eyes...his unruly blond hair, which must feel like so-...

Impa slapped me in the back. "Oh...sorry...you were just staring into the sky. Just wanted to make sure you weren't some weird form of sun-epileptic and that you weren't having a stroke." She said with an innocent expression, ruined by the coy look in her eyes. I glared at her, knowing damn well that she understood how moronic that sounded. I looked down, searching for something that I could hit her with, when I noticed that I was still holding the bag of light bulbs my mom had asked me to buy.

"Well, I better get this back to my mom." I said, pointing to the bag, "It's also about time I started unpacking, since I'm hoping I can get everything done today. Bye Impa, see you soon. Same to you, Link!" I stared down Impa, while giving Link a cheerful smile. Impa glared back, while Link just had this moronically cute expression on his face. I walked up to the mahogany door, pushed it open, and looked back one more time, sticking my tongue out at Impa, who dashed to the door but didn't make it in time as I slammed it closed and locked it with both locks, dropping to the floor and laughing uncontrollably at Impa's furious pounding and frantic door-knob turning, all failed attempts at getting inside.

"So, I see you've made some new friends. And I see one of them is a gentleman, kneeling down and kissing your hand in that old-timeish fashion. He's quite the looker." I heard my mom say, winking at me. I began to blush, and also realized that this meant she was spying on me the whole time.

"Yeah, and he also took that slap from the blonde girl like a man. It sounded like a gunshot, but he stood his ground." my father added in. Was_ he _spying, too? My parents are seven. I sighed.

"So, who were those kids anyway?" they both asked, and I knew I was going to be interrogated until they felt they sucked in enough information.

"Well, the blonde was Ruto, the one with white hair was Impa and the boy was Link." I glared at them while they began saying his name numerous times, coming out with combinations of 'Link' and 'Zelda'. I think they decided 'Zelink' was the best.

They shut up pretty quickly, before asking me a few more questions.

"So, do you know where they live?"

"Well, not Impa and Ruto, but I do know where Link lives." I was interrupted by my dad's loud guffaw. "WELL THAT'S ONLY BEACUE HE LIVES ACROSS THE STREET!" screamed, annoyed and embarrassed by the fact that they shipped Link and I.

"Right across the street? Well then, that must be Grandma's grandson. She came around here to greet us and help may be old, but she's still kickin'. She even helped move in all your stuff, and since the bed was too big she even brought in some of her daughter's old furniture for you to use. Oh, and we invited her over to dinner tonight, along with Link, so you better get yourself lookin' sexy before he comes", my father stated, grinning while he said the last sentence, and winking when he finished it. My mouth hung open at what he just said, not expecting my dad to ever say anything like that. Looks like this fresh air is turning him into a hooligan. He slapped my mom a high five, and they continued laughing. Seven year olds they are. I placed the light bulbs on the ground by the door and marched up to my room, secretly glad that my father had told me that they were coming, so I could get myself "lookin' sexy" as he had stated. I opened the door to my room, and stared at all of the furniture. The bed I now had was twin sized, and all of my other furniture was gone, replaced with a set that went with the bed. Surprisingly, I loved the light wooden color, and I mentally made a note to thank 'Garndma' later.

I walked up to the wardrobe, and saw that it was stacked with all of the boxes I had packed my clothes in._ Wow, enough decency to unpack all of my stuff but not go through all of my clothes. I'm starting to love this woman already._

For now, my priority was to get myself dressed instead of unpacking my clothes, though. I looked through all of the boxes, until I found my favorite dress. It was appropriate for just walking around in without any special occasion, and it was quite plain, but I loved it anyway, and I decided it fit with the situation. It fell right above the knee, and had thick straps. I shimmied into it, and looked in the mirror. My hair was let lose, and I barely had any makeup on, but felt that the look just fit with the atmosphere of the house. I busied myself putting the rest of my clothes away to pass the time, seeing that my number one priority had been fulfilled.

"Zelda! Your father and I are getting ready! Can you just check on the chicken in the oven, and make some mashed potatoes?"

"'Kay!" I finished folding the royal blue t-shirt I was holding, and then pushed the rest of the unfolded clothes and boxes against the wall before making my way down the stairs to the kitchen. The chicken seemed to be doing well, so I grabbed and peeled some potatoes, placed them in some hot water, and eventually began making my "famous" recipe for mashed potatoes, hoping that it would be good enough for our guests. Suddenly the doorbell rang, and I went to open it. Although I was sure I had made it there in half the time it took an average person, I still felt the door being pounded on by small hands. After I unlocked it, the door seemed to fling open itself, revealing Link and an older woman who was about half his size. Both of them began to stare at me, and I began to think that staring at people this long was just a random genetic quirk of the family. However, the old woman just looked at me curiously for a few more seconds, then looked away while Link was just staring. 'Grandma' seemed to notice because she slapped his back and screamed "DON'T STARE!" which caused Link to blush, triggering a series of her looks alternating between me and Link.

I decided that two minutes of her staring was enough and thought now was time to invite them in.

"Welcome. Hello, Link, it's nice meeting you again. And hello to you, you must me Grandma. I've heard about you, and it's nice to finally be meeting you. Come right it!" I exclaimed cheerfully, motioning towards the inside of the house. Grandma scurried in, her steps making a loud ruckus, along with the cane I didn't notice she had clunking around on the floor. It seemed that she spent more time using that cane just to point things out and swing it around then to balance. I close the door and turned around only to see Link standing there, holding two objects in his hand. Both of them were pies, one lemon, one blueberry, as far as I could tell.

"Thank you, Link, they look delicious. I can't wait to eat them. Anyway, I'm guessing that you probably don't know the way to the dining room, so follow me." I said in a surprisingly sweet and cheerful voice. If I continued talking to him this way and my parents overheard they would give me hell. Link and I walked side by side to the dining room, where I placed the two pies on the table and motioned for Link to sit down. He chose the seat next to his grandmother, who had already plopped herself down. She was so short her head barley showed up over the table, and I was contemplating whether or not I should go find a temporary booster seat.

I walked into the kitchen and checked on the chicken when my mom walked in.

"It's okay, Zel, I'll take it from here, you go sit down." I shrugged, holding the pot of potatoes, before placing it back on the stove and taking my seat across from Link, saving the two vacant seats next to me for my parents. My father walked in and sat across from Grandma, and I was thankful that now she had someone to talk to other than me. Not soon enough, my mother brought in all of the food, and we all dug in. None of us talked while eating, and we all finished our plates quickly; Grandma first followed by my parents, then Link and I.

"WOW, THAT WAS SOME GOOD CUCOO!" Grandma exclaimed, her previously frail voice rattling all of the glasses on the table, and Link grunted in agreement. My mother welcomed her to seconds, and she gleefully thanked her.

_What the hell is a cucoo? _I thought while playing with the remaining crumbs of the blueberry pie on my plate.

"Hey, Link, do you mind showing Zelda exactly how you plant and tend to potato plants? It's almost May, and that when we start planting. I'm afraid that fifteen years of living in the city have messed with her brain"

"Dad!" I screamed, but Link was already up and standing next to the screen door by the back of the dining room that led to the yard. I sighed and stood up, putting all of my garbage in a pile on my plate, making it easier for my mother to clean up later, and followed him. Link walked me to a small patch of soil and kneeled down. Then he began motioning on how to plant potatoes...at least I think he was, but his motions made absolutely no sense. I put a hand on his shoulder and began to speak.

"Link, I know that you find it hard to trust people, and that you've just met me, so I understand perfectly well. But, is it okay if I ask you to promise me that you will open up some day? I'm sorry if you thing I'm being pushy, and your free to decline, but I really want to get to know you better because I..uh... reallly..erm... like you..?" I slapped myself mentally for sounding like a derpy pumpkin. Now I sound like a second version of Ruto. Looking up, Link, who had now risen to his full height, was looking into my eyes, a smile plastered on his face, but a light blush on his cheeks. He nodded eagerly, and I smiled.

"Great!" Just then, Grandma called out.

"LINK! WE GOTTA GO! Hurry up and come on!" she screamed. I turned around to say goodbye, when Link pulled me into a quick hug, and I was immediately overwhelmed. My face began to grow redder by the minute, and I looked like a cherry tomato by the time he let go and jogged towards his grandma, turning around to give me a wave. I waved back, smiling at him. When I was sure he was gone, I made my way back home, glad that the first day in this town didn't totally suck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Haha, okay well when I got my first review I practicly had a heart attack. Thanks Cloud Zen :) anyway I'll try a different way to format it, it's just that WordPad hates me and I feel the need to doublespace everything, which WordPad doesn't have a button for and seems to just mess up all the sentences. Tell me if this is , chapter 3.**

* * *

><p>After Link had left, I retired to my bedroom, quickly folding up the rest of my clothes sloppily and placing them in the wardrobe. Making my way to the upstairs bathroom, I noticed that there was a window facing Link's house. I looked through it, and was a bit dissapointed by the fact that all I saw was the front of the house, but what was I possibly expecting to see? It's not like Link sleeps on the front porch. I hurriedly brushed my teeth, washed off my makeup, and combed through my hair before retreating back to my bedroom. I stripped off my dress and dug out a pair of old gray shorts and an orange t-shirt fit to sleep in. I pulled back the comforter on my bed and nestled under it, before reaching up and flicking the light switch, which was conveniantley placed on the wall that the headboard of my bed was pushed against. Now, after all of the actvity of the day, did the longing of my old home begin to settle in the pit of my stomach.<p>

I was woken up by the alarm on my cell phone, which I had used back at my old house to get up early for school and forgotten to turn off. Sitting up, I began to look around for it, but it wasn't anywhere near my pillow, where I would usually keep my phone. It took a bit of time digging through my memory of yesterdy to remember that I had never taken it out of my shorts pocket after my mother called me yesterday. Chance of sleeping longer ruined, and the now annoying melody of my alarm which I previously loved ringing in my ears, I found my phone and slid my finger across the touch-screen, switching the little dial to 'STOP'. I yawned, shaking off the rest of my sleepiness. Knowing that my alarm was set for five, my mom was probably still asleep, so the noise going on in the kitchen must have belonged to my father.

I made my way down the stairs, carelessly at first to get down faster, then slowly starting at the middle so as not to wake my mother up. Getting into the kitchen, I saw a shadow, and whose would it be if not my fathers? " Hey, dad, where are we keeping the cerial?" I whispered, searching blindly around the dark kitchen.

" Well, I'm not your father, but it's pretty damn obvious that it's gonna be in a shelf somewhere around here..." responded a loud, mishevious female voice, oblivious to the fact that it was five in the morning and that people were stil sleeping.

" Nabooru? How'd you get in here?" I asked, turning on the lights. Nabooru was currently sitting on the countertop, mucnhing noisily on a green apple.

" Hey! You actually remembered my name! Good for you, princess! Now, for you explanation. Me and Impa live on the same street, so after we escorted Link home yesterday, we all walked back to our own house, minus Ruto. While we were walking, we realized that you and Impa were gone, so we thought about going to look for you, but decided that you an Impa probably wouln't get into any serious trouble so we went our seperate ways to our in the afternoon, I saw Impa walking up to her front porch, so I walked over to her and asked her what hapened. She got into this whole joking discussion about you 'insulting' her and then locking the door and not coming out to fight. It was then that I realized that you had Impa by your house, but not Nabooru, the glorious sage of spirit. I was planning on coming here, but I didn't know where you lived. It was later in town that I overheard Ruto grumbling about the man-stealer living across from Link, so I made plans to walk over here in the morning. And your father let me in, and even gave me this apple for breakfast! Thank you again, sir!" she said with an elated expression on her face, while I tried to gather in all of the information she just put out for me.

" No problem, Nabby!" my dad said, poking his head through the door. " Oh, by the way Zel, I discussed with Nabby and we agreed that today she could walk you around town and point out a lot of important places.". Just as quickly as my father had apeared, he dissapeared again. Well, with Nabooru being my tour guide, I knew it was going to be a rough day. And had my dad _seriously _caled her _Nabby? _

" Well, you gonna have breakfast or what. Wait a sec- don't eat breakfast here. I know the perfect place to go! NOW HURRY UP AND CHANGE!" _'Nabby' _ said as she made her way to the trash can to throw out the core of the apple she'd been eating.

Glad that she actually let me get changed, as apposed to my thought of her either pulling me out like this or magically sling-shotting me to my room, I raced upstairs and looked through the dresser for something to wear. I put on a denim skirt and a black t-shirt with 'Rise Against' written on it, then ran to the bathroom to quickly brush my teeth and my hair, deciding to put off makeup for today. I then rushed down the stairs, forgetting about my most likely sleeping mother to put on my white flip-flops and make it to the was now standing, looking up at me while tapping her wrist watch.

" Hurry up! It's five-seventeen! What took you so long!" Well, as far as I'm concerned, I only took about five minutes, _and who the hell gets up to eat breakfast at five-seventeen anyway? _I followed Nabooru, thinking that we were going to go to some sort of restaurant, and instead ended up on Link's front porch. I looked questioningly at Nabooru, and she just strugged an replied with " What? Grandma makes the best breakfast ever, and it's free, too!" She then hurried to pound uncontrollably on the door, until little Grandma pulled it open, and welcomed us in.

" Well, if it isn't my favorite little eater, and Zelda, too! I see you'll be joining Link and I for breakfast today?" she asked in a cheerful voice.

" YOU BET!" Nabooru screamed, even louder then she did at my house, before running inside. I smiled shyly at grandma, before thanking her for letting us in and walking into the house. It had a bright and sunny apearance on the inside, everything painted in a warm yellow or orange, some walls a bright green. Pictures littered the walls, mostly nature scnes and some pictures of what I assumed to be Link and his parents before their demise. There were few of those, though.

I made my way throught the house, searching for Nabooru, who wasn't that hard to find. I just used the sound of plates being scattered around to lead the way, and when I made it to her, I realized that she planned on using one of those giant platters used to serve turkey for her breakfast. Were all of them this crazy? And how exactly did she manage to eat so much and still look malnourished? Grandma suddenly walked in, and glanced at the plate.

" Sorry that's the only plate we have. It's mighty small, so you alowed to have thrids and fourths if you want." Grandma told Nabooru, who smiled at her in gratitude, while my eyes were popping out of my head, imagining how any plate could possibly be bigger than _that. _

" So, Zelda, do you want to get your plate all ready and put it on the table?" Grandma asked sinceely, now facing me.

" Umm...sure." I began to go trough all of the plates Nabooru had previously tossed around until I came to one that resembed something I was used to, which was difficult because they all looked like dinosaur feeding bowls. I picked it up and walked to the small table placed in the kitchen when I saw Grandma frown in dissaproval, and Nabooru open her mouth to give some of her so-very-kind feedback.

" C'mon Zelda, what's wrong with you? How are you supposed to have a good and healthy breakfast when your eating off a plate that small? You and Link are exactly the same. Actually, I'm sure that's the plate Link usually uses, too. But don't worry, you guys probably eat so little you can share the plate and still have leftovers, while me and Grandma here will be treating ourselves like queens." _Said the girl who must have a stomach the size of a bagpipe. _Just then, I heard some floor boards groaning, and in walked Link, though he was half asleep, his hair in a mess and his eyes barely opened, trying to adjust to the bright light of the kitchen. I didn't blame him, though, because it was barely six o'clock and, if given the chance I would return to my bed and sleep 'till noon. " C'mon, Linky, grab a plate and sit down at the table. It's time for breakfast!" Grandma called out to him. Link began to dig through the pile of plates, which still hadn't been picked up, and seemed to be frantically searching for something. After looking through every plate, and seemingly not finding what he was looking for, he settled on the second smallest plate, making me feel guilty now knowing that the white ceramic in front of me was what he was looking for.

" Umm..we could trade plates if you'd like" I said, thinking that if this plate was really _that _important to him he could just have it. He turned around, the look on his face showing that he didn't realize I was here. I probably had the same expression on my face when I woke up and saw Nabooru in my kitchen. But damn, maybe if he hadn' noticed me I could've hid somewhere in the shadows and heard him talk. Oh well, too late now. I just smile and waved at him, mouthing the word 'hey' and he smiled back and grunted in return.

Grandma pulled out another giant plate, placing it on the table for herself, and piled up all the various plates scattered on the floor, returning them to their original location on a shelf above the sink. She then went to the stove, and brought the breakfast to the table. It seemed simple, just some scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast, but the giant piles of them could possibly feed the whole town! Link and I just took the food scarcely, a few tablespoons of eggs, a peice of toast, and maybe two or three strips of bacon, while Grandma and Nabooru went all out, taking giant helpings of each over and over again. By the time Link and I had finished ours, Grandma and Naboru had seconds, and were just about to finish them. When we were done, Grandma was going to wash the dishes, but I volunteered, because the old woman had done a lot for us today. I knew that Grandma and Naboru were discussing something, so it wasn't a surprise when I found out Link was tagging along with us.

" You kids have fun!" Grandma called out to us as we stepped out of the house, after I was done cleaning and Link had gotten ready. Nabooru was four steps ahead of me, Link trailing behind, still trying to put his sneakers on. I stopped, trying to buy him time as he was failing at putting shoes on on-the-go, and turned to Nabooru.

" Hey, so what about the other sages? They coming to?" I asked, curious.

" Nah, they all sleep like rocks, 'cept Impa, but im not sure she even sleeps. I'm pretty sure she just closes her eyes to rest them, and is fully aware of what's going on. Anyway, I don't really want to go ask her, she's like a ninja, and the inside of her house is all creepy, too...It's better to just go on and wait to spot the rest of them around town." I nodded, thankful that this time she didn't give me an explanation that was _too _long.

She started again, this time shouting, " ONWARD, TO SHOW THE PRINCESS THE WONDERFUL SPOTS OF KAKARIKO VILLAGE!". With that, she took off running, Link and I struggling to catch up.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry that it took so long, and I'm sorry that it's so short. I've been in the hospital for awhile, so I couldn't really type. Anyway, happy late Easter to everyone and I'll try to getr the next chapter up as soon as possible, but this week in school theres standardized testing, so how soon the next chapter gets up will depend on how difficult it is. Anyway, I just wanted to add in if you want the story to continue from Zelda's POV or use some other characters.**

**Thanks to TheReclaimer124 and Cloud Zen for reviewing agian :3**

**TheReclaimer124: Haha thanks to you...I'm glad you like my story..and your welcome :D don't worry about it... e's hate us all. Most of my usernames and e-mails mis all the e's and then giving them to people makes me look like a moron .**

**Cloud Zen: Okay, I won't...it's just that most teachers just tell 12/13 year olds to focus on detail and forget about plot, so I kind've forget I'm not being graded when writing this.**

* * *

><p>Nabooru stopped abruptly in what seemed to be the center of town. People littered the streets and shops were placed around in a hexagonal shape.<p>

" So, this about the only spot where people actually hangout, other than each others houses, unless they're working on a farm." Nabooru told me, and I thought for a second about how this differed from my past home. Day and night people would be crouding the streets, kids going to sport practice or dance lessons, or people just hanging out at the mall. And the population is a big change to, not saying that Kakariko Village didn't have a lot-because it definitley did- but it just didn't live up to massive amounts back home.

Nabooru then continued to pint out every single shop. They all pretty much looked like old shacks, with faded signs that I could not make out for my life. We continued like this for thirty miutes, because it pretty much took thirty minutes to pass through town. Although I only saw a few possible things that made each block differ from the last, I saw a bunch of small flowers and candles placed around what seemed to be the charred remains of a building, some of the structure still standing. ink stopped abruptly beside me, seemingly noticing what I was looking at and staring at it, a solemn expression in his eyes. Nabooru looked back to see where the constant pitter-patter of our footsteps must have gone, and saw us looking at the sad remains.

" That was the school. It burned down a couple of months ago or something, so thats why we aren't going to school for now. I'm not quite sure how the fire started; nobody really is, but it was during school hours, and it was pretty scary." Nabooru said, facing me, the usually mischevious look in her eye replaced with sorrow; an expression that didn't suit her. I imagined how I would have felt if that had happened to me.

" Why are there so many candles and flowers?" I asked, examining them form a far distance. They were layed out around, the flowers various colors and the candles various sizes. Link stiffened, and Nabooru looked like she was about to burst into tears." Well... there was a teacher named Dampe that died in the fire. He wasn't really a teacher, he was just a substitute. He shouldnt have died that day."

" How come he was the only one that died? If everyone else made it out, why didn't he? Was there some sort of accident?" I asked, silently cursing my curiosity.

Nabooru choked back a sob. " Well...it was on the day us Kakariko kids celebrate "joke day". Every year they prank us, so we thought it was a fake. Darunia, Rauru, Saria and I thought it would be funny if we hid in the closet. Needless to say, it wasn't a joke, and eventually we were trapped in the closet, ready to die. Dampe ran into the school looking for us, and apparently some wooden beams from the ceiling had fallen and blocked the door. He got them away, and while we were all trying to get out together, another one had fallen on him, but he told us not to worry, so we left, partly knowing it was the last time we would ever see him. I just know it's my fault, though."

We just looked on in silence. I imagined how hard it would be if I felt responsible for someones death. There was a dreary silence before Nabooru decided to end it.

" Well, we can't do anything to change the past, no matter how much we want to. The new schools gonna be finished in the summer, so we don't really need to start in until September, although Impa's education-crazy parents might convince our parents to have us start early". She muttered that last bit annoyingly, then went on with a whole different topic. " We better get back to town. Here, follow me and we can take a shortcut through Kakariko Graveyard."

As if that last bit hadn't freaked me out enough, the actual graveyard was utterly terrifying.

_THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M WALKTING THROUGH HERE!_


	5. Chapter 5

**So...it's been more than a month...and I come back with this...I'm so sorry :O. Too much school work and stuff ( -worst excuse ever). anyway I'm stoked for skyward sword :3 seems to be a lot of zelink :D haha...and I just beat ganon in OoT on satuday...best game ever...anyway sorry this is so bad...I'm ashamed...sorry for anything that's mispelled or doesnt make sense. This chapet is from Link's POV.**

**Majority of the stuff belongs to nintendo :D**

* * *

><p>Just remebering that day was bothersome. I remebered the rush of adrenaline when we all ran out of the school as possible. The frightened faces of students and teachers squirming around the single hallway, trying to save themeselves. The feeling of dread seeing that the group of friends- the group that I trusted with my life- wasn't out with me. This followed with the shocked expression on Dampe's face once he saw that I could talk, quickly changing into a look of determination after I told him of my friends, hiding out in the closet, thinking of all of this as one big joke. He had run into the pint-sized school house, and releif quicky washed over me as my friends had ran out the doors, obvious fear being displayed in their eyes. However, the relief was soon overpowered by the stinging tears in my eyes as I saw the entire flaming roof cave in, Dampe- one of the most supportive, understanding, and kind people I had ever met- still inside...<p>

Following Nabby's trail, tuning out her and Zelda's babbling, I had a few moments to reflect. There wasn't much I could do now anyway. I silently cursed the fact that I was such a "sensitive" person, which Rauru and Darunia often teased me about. If I was able to speak up to my friends about the fire being real in front of my classmates, then Dampe would still be here. I couldn't beleive that I was the one to blame here though. I'm pretty sure the fire had started when one of those " screw-with-me-and-you'll-be-sorry" kids dropped their cigarette somewhere by the schools walls. One mistake is all that it took to rui-

Not noticing that Nabooru had stopped walking, I bumped into her. My first thought was that they had stopped to "admire" something, but then I saw the look of congusion and fear plastered on Nabby's face. Zelda was absent-mindedly walking ahead, staring at her feet and avoiding all of the tree roots sticking out from the ground waiting to trip her. And ahead of her, a slight outline of a ghostly figure, slowly filling in more. As Zelda unkonwingly came nearer, it took on a light shade of purple, and I saw that it was holding a lantern. It's grin grew wider as she neared.

Seeing that Nabby was still frozen in place, shocked by the fact that a ghost could exist. I knew that it would be my fault if something happened to Zelda. Although I wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of fighting off this...monster, I grapped a rock and a stick off the ground, not knowing which would be a better "weapon" against it, then began running toward the ghost and the unsuspecting girl.

" Zelda! Watch out!"

She stopped, probably startled at the fact that unless Nabby had spontaneously turned into a man, I had talked. Her head snapped up, and she screamed when she saw the monster inches from her face. The scream startled the monster, who was obviously not expecting a sound that loud to come from her. As she stumbled backwards, I got a chance to leap forward, and use my "epic" weapons against the monster, smashing it's head in. It's sillouete blinked a deep red, before dissapearing completely. _Why exactly did it blink red?_ I thought, before my mind snapped back into focus and remembered the shaking brunette on the ground behind me.

" Are you okay?" I asked. Zelda looked up at me, although her ice-cold stare seemed to be looking through me, and into the spot that the ghost had been. She looked like she was about to spit venom at me, and I began to realize that maybe asking " Are you okay?" to someone almost killed by a ghosy-thingy wasn't such a good thing to ask. But, she quickly returned to a calmer state and answered with a nod and "uh-huh".

I offered her my and to help her up, and she accepted. Soon enough, Nabby walked over to us, not willing to admit her fear of this little situation. I rolled my eyes, seeing how just seconds ago she looked like she would be crapping herself.

" LINK! ZELDA! Are you guys okay! What was that thing? It was like..a ghost or something! But that's impossible! At least...I think it is...?" she told us, making strange hand motions as if to intensify her little "story". Zelda and I both nodded to signal to her that we were okay. We hurried out of the graveyard and followed the path that lead through it until we were brought back to the center of town. Zelda and Nabby continued on with a conversation, although Zelda had become a bit cold and unresponsive. I didn't blame her though, since practically getting mauled by a ghost-thing is pretty traumatizing.

I automatically returned to my mute self. I have a pretty severe case of social-anxiety, so being surrounded by all these people is killing me. Most people would say the people with social-anxiety are constantly feeling uncomftorable, becaue they think people are watching them, among other things. But I KNOW people are watching me. Mainly it's just the guys ( they pick on me because they think I'm an easy target, and they know an easy way to freak me out); and also the girls ( Who think I'm hot. Ruto's probably the leader of them). So I tried to hide as much of myself as I could while the three of us made our way home. It was basically silent, especially after Nabby left.

I went inside my house, and realized I had absolutley nothing to do. It was only a little past noon. So, I picked up one of Grannie's old books. It was something about Hyrule's mythological creatures. I was a couple of pages in befoe I spotted a picture of an eerily familiar "creature".

"So...we were attacked by a poe, huh?" I said to no one in particular, before starting to look up some facts about this "made-up" creature.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been awhile since the last chapter, and I'm terribly sorry about that. But I hope you like this chapter :).**

**And I'm also sorry for the horrendous spelling. I was re-reading the previous chapters and flipped out when I saw everything that I had mispelled. You all deserve medals for making it this far through my mess of spelling. I mean, I'm trying to fix it and it's difficult, since I can't realize half the words I was attempting to spell out.**

* * *

><p>My parents didn't seem to be inside the house when I walked inside. They were probably out back planning new things to do. I made my way up the stairs and into my room; plopping myself down on my bed. I dug out my i-pod and turned on a random song, before my mind put together all the peices of the day.<p>

_I WAS JUST ATTACKED BY A FREAKY BLOBBY GHOST THING!_

I had no idea if i was imagining things, but considering that Link and Nabooru saw it too means that it was most likely real. Unless I'm on drugs and imagined the whole thing. In that case, they must think I'm insane. I laughed at myself for turning a simple situation into a two-way story. _Well, it's not really a simple situation but..._

I stopped right there. I wasn't going to keep on thinking about this. I just hoped that Nabooru could clear this up for me later. Or possibly Link, seeing as he said something to me. Although maybe it was just in the moment, sicnce he didn't talk on the way home. Damn, he's so adorable, I just wanna hug him. I'll go ask him about it later.

I went down to the kitchen to get a snack, since I wasn't totally hungry after Link's Grandmother's breakfast. I looked around, before deciding on a bright red apple. While I was munching on it the door-bell rang, and I promptly headed to the door so I could get it._ We only know eight people, who could it be?_

I swung the door open and almost had a heart attack. In front of me stood a fair-skinned woman, at least a foot taller than me, with long platinum hair and peircing red eyes, decked out in a tan floor-length trench coat and black pants, and was holding a breifcase. She seemed to realize that she had intimidated me and was probably about to apologize before I heard the back door slide open and my dad slowly come up to us. Before he had the chance to ask her what she wanted she begsn to speak.

" Hello, my name is Kari case you didn't know, there will be no school for the children of this town until the school is rebuilt. I think it's absolutley ridiculous that the children are not getting anything from this school year; I worry that the future of our children may be handicapped by this, and I have talked to the other parents about this. However, they don't agree with me. So I've decided I'll start tutoring my daughter, and I would like to know if you would also like me to tutor yours. So, what do you say?", she spieled in a colorless voice.

My dad was still going over what she had said, while I was hoping he would say no. Who wants to be tutored by this freak?

Unfortunatley, nothing ever goes the way I want it to. " Well, I think that would be great! I understand where your coming from, and I totally agree with you. So when do you start?" My father responded, grinning like a mad man and chuckling after he saw the look on my face.

" We-" _Mrs. Shadow _was quickly interupted by my mother, who promptly invited her in, eager to make a new friend, which startled the poor woman but sent me into a giggling fit. Mom was practically dragging her into the living room to sit down. While my mom was attempting to start a conversation, the womans phone rang, and she promptly picked it up, eager to get a break from my mothers uncontrollable questioning.

" Hello? Impa? What do you want? Well, I'm sorry, I thought my teenage daughter was capable of making food on her own. Just put something into the microwave! YES,YOU ARE CAPABLE OF MAKING BREAKFAST!", the woman sighed " Fine, there are poptarts in the pantry. Okay, bye."

Well, that explains where Impa got her looks from. Well, after that little outburst my mom went back to talking with the woman. Not wanting to be in the same house as my mom once she starts talking, I infromed my dad that I was going over Link's house. He smirked and wriggled his eyebrows, but allowed me to go.

I knocked on the door, and again it swung open, revealing the lovable old woman who owned the house.

" Why hello Zelda, watcha doin here?" she asked, the curious expression on her face reminding me more of a five year old child than a senior citizen.

" Well, I was wondering if Link is here. I have to ask him about something. May I speak with him?"

" Do you always have to be so polite? If your living across from us I'm gonna treat you like family. Now of course you can talk to him. Come right in."

_If your living across from us I'm gonna treat you like family._ Great logic right there. She walked inside and I followed her. She stopped abruplty, causing me to practically crash into her.

" Link, you have a friend here!" she called out. Link stepped out from behind a door, his curious expression looking hilarious, before he recognized it was me and motioned for me to follow. We walked up a staircase and into what I assumed to be his room. He patted a bed, motioning me to sit down, before digging out a book from beneath the bed and sitting down next to me. He flipped to a page that was saved my a bookmark, then in an excited voice he said " This is what we saw in the graveyard! It's a Poe. Although I don't know how it's possible, it hasn't been seen for hundreds of years, and only existed in the time of 'great evil' or something. But it's back now!"

"Well, okay then. So, what are we supposed to do about it?" I asked, wondering why he seemed so extremley happy about this. We got attacked and practically by an ancient monster and he's so..._ cool_ with it.

Just then we heard a piercing scream. I covered my ears and looked at Link, whos cheerful expression automatically turned into one of annoyance.

" LINK!", Ruto sqealed happily. When she saw me sitting next to him, her eyes narrowed and I could've sworn she was planning on stabbing me. It was only because of her that I realized how close Link and I were sitting, and I quickly realized that she was jealous of how physically close I was to him, and how good he smelled. Trying to avoid looking at Ruto, I looked out the nearby window and saw that the rest of the gang was piling in. Soon enough, you could hear Darunia's booming laughter and Nabooru's witch-like cackle echoing through the stairwell.

" Well, what have we here?" Nabooru asked, eyeing the (almost non-existent) distance between Link and I. I giggled, while Link blushed and moved a little towards the corner where his bed and the wall met. _Am I so repulsive that the thought of others seeing us close to each other has him collapsing into himself?_

" Well, the main reason we came here is 'cause Rauru has something to ask you." Ruto stated bluntly, ther look in her eyes obviously showing how furious she seemed. She attemted to shake it off and squeezed close to the corner where Link had situated himself. Irritated, I turned my attention to Rauru, wondering what he could possibly want to ask me. Link looked up as well, seemingly interested.

" It's just that the place I work at is looking for new employees, and they heard a new family moved in. They want to know if you would like to work there,too. Actually, it's the place where all of us work, so it's actually pretty fun." Rauru bellowed in a voice that sounded like a human turtle stuck on its back attempting to role over, but failing miserably. The rest of the gang looked anxious to hear my answer. Even Ruto, though probably for the opposite reason. I mulled it over in my mind. _What the heck, there's nothing better to do, right?_

" Sure. What kind of job is it anyway?" I asked curiously, tucking a stray hair behind my ear. This had the whole group laughing nervously, and for the first time Nabooru stood perfectly still and silent, looking at the ground.

_Well, I can't wait to hear this..._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this will hopefully be the last chapter that has the possibility of spelling issues. Sorry for the delay. At least I sudenly got motivated, or else this would have taken me forever. Also, sorry that it's short. I'll try to update faster now, and write longer.<strong>

**OH! One last thing. I didn't really know where they should be working, so any reccomendations would be awesome :) And please tell me how I could fix this stories and how it's coming along so far.**


End file.
